


Summer's Little Dragon

by the_Chuck_Thunderbuckle



Category: RWBY
Genre: Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6754357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_Chuck_Thunderbuckle/pseuds/the_Chuck_Thunderbuckle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang had always been different, in that she was a faunus. More specifically a dragon faunus. Faunus Yang AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer's Little Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> So this story was a spawned by a piece of Yang and Blake fan art I found on tumblr one day.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own RWBY in any way, shape, or form. RWBY and all it's characters respectively belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.
> 
> Please enjoy.

Summer drummed her fingers on the steering wheel of the car as she drove down the road. The sound of rain on the car filled the silence. She had gotten a call from the elementary school saying Yang had gotten into a fight with another child. The news had not taken her by surprise though. The seven year old was hot headed and loved to rough house. Normally though, Yang was able to control her rambunctious nature at school, so she was a bit confused as to what would set the child off. Summer ran a hand through her hair as she let out a sigh. This was not what she was hoping to do today.

Pulling into a parking spot in front of the school, the huntress turned the car off and got out. She walked towards the door at a brisk pace, hoping this will be a get in, get out situation. Walking through the front door and into the office, she realized it wasn't going to be. She could hear a woman, the other child's mother she guessed, yelling at the principal. As she walked through the door, the principle, a woman in about her mid forties looked over giving Summer a smile as the woman continued to yell. Summer saw Yang standing with her back to the wall and her head hung low. The small antler like horns peeking out from her golden locks as her draconic tail wrapped around her left leg. A tell tale sign she was upset. Summer walked over to her daughter, crouching down to get eye level with the child. "Yang, sweety? Are you okay?" she asked softly. Yang bit her lower lip in an attempt to hide it quivering.

Soon enough the yelling woman turned her attention to Summer. "You!" She yelled, pointing a finger to the silver eyed woman.

Summer stood back up, choosing to ignore the woman and instead address the principle. "What happened exactly?"

The principle stepped forward and shook Summer's hand. "I'm sorry to call you up here, but Yang got in a fight with the other boy over there," She explained, gesturing to a young boy sitting in a chair. He had a black eye and some tissue in his nostrils, presumably to stop the bleeding.

The huntress turned back to the blonde haired girl against the wall. "Yang." the girl tensed up at the sound of her name. "Is this true?" she asked gently.

Yang nodded as she mumbled something, prompting Summer to ask her to repeat herself. Her tail tightened around her leg as she spoke again. "He was making fun of me. Calling me a dirty animal. Laughing at my horns and tail."

Summer's eyes widened as she turned around to face the principle and the boy's mother. "Is that true? Did he call my daughter that?"

"It still doesn't excuse the fact that that little monster beat my child!" the woman yelled.

Gritting her teeth, Summer harshened her tone. "No it doesn't. But he shouldn't have said it in the first place."

"Well maybe if you taught that bastard child to control her anger th…"

The woman was cut off by Summer. "Maybe if you taught you son some tolerance then she wouldn't have had to fight back!" That set Summer off. Patch was a small island, so it came to no surprise that people knew about the strange family in the Rose-Xiao Long residence.

The woman glared daggers at Summer. "You huntresses are all the same. Using violence to solve all your problems."

Summer was about to yell back when she felt a tug on her sleeve. She looked to see Yang with a downcast look holding onto her sleeve. "Can we just go home, mom?"

Her face softened hearing the sad tone of her daughter. It was then the principle cleared her throat. "So, because of both sides being at fault here, I have to suspend both of them for the next five days." Summer nodded while the other woman looked absolutely appalled. Before she could say anything, the principle stuck her hand in the woman's face. "I just need you two parents to sign off on these sheets and you're free to go."

As Summer signed the sheet, the woman kept giving both her and Yang a dirty look. Yang looked up slightly only to instantly look back down. She just wanted to go home.

The car ride home was mostly silent. Yang sat in the front passenger seat while Summer drove out of the town and towards their home. Yang rested her head against the window watching as the raindrops rolled down the glass, absentmindedly toying with the tip of her tail. "I'm sorry, Mom," Yang finally spoke, her voice laced with disappointment.

Summer glanced over to the blonde child, giving her a soft smile. "It's okay Yang." She paused for a moment. "While I don't entirely approve of how you handled it, I'm not mad."

The rest of the ride home was silent. Yang continued to look out the window. When they arrived back at the house, the blonde girl went back to her and her sister's shared room, laying down on her bed. Summer leaned against the door frame. Apparently her words didn't make the girl feel any better. "Are you hungry at all?" Yang just let out a small groan causing Summer to let out a small sigh. She'd let the girl rest.

XxxxXxxxX

Yang came walking out into the kitchen several hours later after waking up. It was dark out now and she didn't even remember falling asleep. She wondered how long she was out since Ruby was already asleep in her own bed Rubbing her eyes with her hands, she sat at the kitchen table. Everyone was home now and Taiyang was making his way out into the kitchen. He pulled up the seat across from the blonde, resting his head in his hands. "How's my little sun dragon doin'?"

Yang just shrugged, not looking up to meet his gaze. "I'm kinda hungry now."

Her father stood up as he gave the child a smile. "Makes sense. You slept through dinner." Yang just shrugged again as he turned to get into the refrigerator, grabbing the plastic bowl filled with the leftovers. Handing it to his daughter after heating it, he sat back down across from her, watching as she picked at it. She would occasionally take a few small bites. Summer had filled him in on what had transpired earlier that day. "So, do you wanna talk about it?"

The girl sat for a moment before pushing the bowl away from her. Her lower lip began to quiver as she looked back down. "I'm a monster, aren't I?"

The question caught Taiyang off guard. "What? No, of course you aren't."

"Don't lie dad. I don't look like other kids," Yang said softly. "Other kids don't have horns or tails."

"Yang, you're just a faunus. That doesn't make you a monster."

"Then how come I'm the only faunus?" Yang looked to finally meet her father's gaze. "You and mom aren't faunus'."

"Well, that's…" Taiyang paused. He had to choose his words wisely here. "That's complicated. It'll be something I'll explain to you when you're older. Just know being a faunus doesn't mean you're a monster. There are several other faunus out there in the world. And I'm sure you'll meet a few when you start going to Signal in a few years." Taiyang gave his daughter a reassuring smile, hoping it'd help instill some confidence. "If you want, I can start helping you train after school. Wanna do that?"

The blonde's face began to brighten, a smile stretching across her face. "Really?" she asked, her voice filled with excitement.

"Definitely." Taiyang shot a large smile back to the child, pushing the bowl of food back towards her. "Now eat up kiddo. We begin tomorrow when I get home." With that, Yang begin to happily eat. Her mood had turned completely around.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was actually a lot of fun to write. I would love to hear feedback.


End file.
